Nexus
by FemaleSpock
Summary: It took Artegor years until he felt like a 'Nexus.' Artegor-centric, contains some Aarch/Artegor.


Nexus

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Galactik football and I make no money from this fanfiction.**

"A young man of your status should not be lounging around watching that dreadful sport when there are better uses of your time," Artegor's father lectured, wagging his finger at him for emphasis.

Artegor stood there silently, knowing that talking back was only going to provoke his father even more. No matter how much he ever argued, his father never listened to anything that he had to say.

"You could be putting extra-time into your studies, your mother and I are paying a fortune for your education, you should count yourself lucky that you don't have to go to a state school," Artegor's father continued, not concerned with the fact that Artegor wasn't arguing back. "From now on, I want to see a marked improvement, do you understand?"

"Yes." But just because he understood didn't mean he was going to do as he was told.

Artegor went up to his room and locked the door. He got out his football and began to practice- his parents would have been furious with him for merely owning a football, let along using it and using it in their pristine house would be considered practically criminal. "Good," he thought.

He loved football, the control he had over the ball, you couldn't think when playing football- it was peaceful. Galactik Football on the Holo-Tv was even more appealing to him, Artegor would watch them and he would wish and wish that he could be on one of the teams. He longed to have flux, to be able to fly, to be able to escape. But there wasn't any escape for him.

A week later and Artegor was receiving another lecture, this time from his mother.

"We are deeply unhappy with your behaviour today. You were unbearably rude to the Abyss' darling daughter, Talia. You should think about your behaviour and be ashamed. If not for you, then for us, everything you do reflects badly on us. When you act like a spoilt child you bring the family name into disrepute," she said, shaking her head at him.

Later that day, Artegor began to think about his name. Nexus. It didn't really feel his, it meant connection, centre, he was as alone as you could get. To his family the name hinted that they were well connected, rich and at the centre of society- a part of the landed gentry. I didn't mean as much as it used to, but his parents liked to pretend that it did. I didn't mean anything at all to him except a trap, a web that he couldn't escape. His given name, Artegor, fit him slightly better. It had been an old family name, belonging most recently to Artegor's great-great Grandfather. Great-great Grandfather Artegor had been considered a great patriarch of the family and that was what had mattered to his parents when choosing a name for their son. He doubted that they had bothered to look up the meaning. It meant 'of the moon'. Akillian had only one moon, Obia moon, and Artegor was just alone as it was. He'd also read that the moon was linked with change, he hoped that this would be true, he hoped that he'd be able to change the way he lived, to be able to leave his parents and play football.

About a month later and Artegor's parents were subtly hinting that they had a surprise for him. Artegor probably should have seen it coming but he didn't, perhaps he just didn't want to see it.

"We've arranged a little surprise for you, as you know; it's your sixteenth birthday this weekend and so we've invited all the eligible women of good backgrounds to come along to a little party so you can get to know them all. Hopefully you'll find a nice woman to marry," his mother said, smiling patronisingly.

Artegor had known that he would be expected to marry but he didn't really think that they would try to push him into it this soon. It was tradition for Nexus men to marry young; it gave them all the more time to produce children, heirs but he hadn't expected it to be this soon. He had taken his mother's words without so much as an argument, Artegor had learnt that outwardly fighting wasn't always best, he would wait to take action. But he had no intention of getting married. The closer he got to sixteen the stronger, it seemed, that his will to become a footballer became. He didn't have any interest in acquiring a wife; no doubt anyone his parents approved of would be just like his mother. He couldn't stand the thought of being trapped even further.

As he planned, the event didn't go well. In fact it was a disaster- for his parents that is. He had paid thugs to crash the event and to scare all the women off with their brutish behaviour. All the 'proper young ladies' were suitably shocked and terrified by the ape-like men he had employed and had scampered back to their parents, not doubt to report to them that Artegor was the sort that attracted common bullies. Unfortunately, Artegor's parents were not pleased and nor were they stupid, they immediately realised that Artegor had orchestrated the entire thing.

He waited outside the door of his father's study for his punishment, he was pleased with himself, but he was nervous about what they would do to him. Eventually the door creaked open and his parents walked out, their faces grim.

"We've decided on your punishment," his mother said, crossing her arms seriously. Artegor inhaled, not even being able to guess what they might have in store for him.

"We're sending you to a state school for a year," his father said, gravely, "maybe then you'll think about your actions and what a privileged life you lead. We want the best for you Artegor; maybe once you experience what it's like being with _ordinary _peoplethen you'll understand why we want you to marry into a good family and have a good life. Right, you are excused for now." His father waved his hand to indicate that he should leave.

Once out of his sight Artegor exhaled, that was their idea of a punishment? He'd always wondered what lay beyond the stifling atmosphere of his expensive private school. He didn't have any friends their anyway. His laughed internally as his parents' foolishness that what they considered a punishment; he considered a reward of sorts.

He started his new school the next Monday. The school didn't even have a uniform and he wasn't required to take as many classes; he already knew that this school would be a considerable improvement on the last. When the teacher informed him that football was played during the compulsory time-tabled P.E. he knew that he was going to love it.

When Artegor walked into his new form room, he found his gaze being drawn like fate, towards the centre of the room- to the boy sitting almost exactly at the centre of the room. He had golden, tanned skin and a smile that radiated warmth. Artegor was caught up for a moment; he'd never seen anyone so genuine. He snapped out of it momentarily, when he was shown his seat on the outskirts of the room. But pretty soon his attention was drawn back to the golden boy (he soon found out that his name was Aarch); it was like a magnetic pull that Artegor couldn't quite explain but he looked at Aarch and he saw an escape.

They were in several classes together it turned out: PE, Maths, History, Science (Artegor was astonished that they taught all the sciences together rather separately) and Wambasian. Once or twice, Aarch had clearly seen him looking and had caught his eye and smiled. He had this strange feeling, like he was going to melt, if he looked at him again.

At Lunch, Aarch had people surrounding him, friends, Artegor supposed. He had started to eat lunch, on his own, and so he was surprised to see Aarch walk over.

"Hi, I'm Aarch and I was wondering whether you would like to eat lunch with us," he said, smiling again, gesturing towards the table that was almost full of people.

Artegor nodded and followed Aarch to the table and sat down. He was finding it hard to speak, he usually didn't speak much because he didn't want to but now he just couldn't find the words. Aarch did enough talking for everyone though. He introduced his friends, one of whom was actually his brother. Artegor was surprised at that one; Norata had none of Aarch's looks or charm.

After lunch he and Aarch had science together and Aarch had moved to sit next to him. Artegor could barely believe it; he couldn't believe that someone like Aarch would take any interest in him. He even managed to talk to him although he still felt tongue-tied.

A few weeks later and he and Aarch were inseparable; he couldn't imagine going back to what his life was like before he had met him. It was if his previous life had just been some sort of illusion, he was alive for the first time. As soon as Aarch had told him about his ambition, to become a Galactik Football player, he knew that it was fate. They trained together after school and made a pact that they would audition next time there were try-outs for Akillian's team. Artegor felt happy for the first time in his life but he made sure not to show it to his parents; he didn't want them to notice that the punishment wasn't exactly working.

"You should stand up for yourself," Aarch said seriously, out of the blue. "You never speak out; you have to fight for what you want."

"I do," Artegor said, knowing it wasn't true. Aarch had seen him take verbal batterings from various bullies but he never said anything in defence, he just stood there like a rock.

"No, you don't, but you'll learn," Aarch replied, flashing that smile, that Aarch smile. And Artegor did learn. Slowly he learned to struggle, to go to any lengths to achieve his goals, he was just waiting for the inevitable battle with his parents.

It was a few more months down the line when Artegor realised that he was in love with Aarch. He'd always been aware of that weird feeling that he felt around him, a feeling that no-one else could make him feel, but he hadn't known what it was, he hadn't known what to call it. He didn't know exactly what it was that triggered his realisation but suddenly everything seemed to slot into place. For the first time since he met Aarch he felt miserable, he felt certain that Aarch didn't feel the same and now he had to worry about how he was going to hide it.

A few weeks worth of worrying later and Aarch had inevitably noticed that something was up with Artegor. And Aarch being Aarch, he didn't pretend that nothing was happening, he confronted him about what was worrying him. Artegor's response was to shut off his face off completely and so Aarch backed off. It helped that they had try-outs for Akillian's Galactik Football team coming up and they were both determined to be accepted.

They did get accepted, along with Aarch's brother Norata and another friend of Aarch's, Adium. Getting into the Team meant that it was finally confrontation time. Artegor had already prepared what he was going to say to his parents. It was a spectacular confrontation, his parents were furious when they found out that he had tried out to be a footballer, let alone accepted a place. They had thrown him out, which was exactly what he had wanted them to do; he was moving into team accommodation- he'd share a room with Aarch. Before he left, with his bag of stuff, he visited his family library. He took a look at the portrait of great, great grandfather Artegor and Artegor realised that things had changed for him. Once the moment was over, he turned and left. He didn't look back.

He settled into the life of football training fairly quickly, he loved getting up to a day of football training and time spent with Aarch. He was waiting for the Breath to appear, only then could he be freer than he was now. He was having more difficulty adapting to sharing a room with Aarch, he loved spending time with him, but sharing a room presented problems- Artegor was finding it increasingly hard to hide the way he felt when he spent 24 hours with Aarch, when he could hear Aarch's sleeping breathing every time he tried to get to sleep.

In the end, Aarch solved the problem. It was the evening after their first win as a team and Aarch and Artegor had just got into their room. Aarch had hugged Artegor in celebration and completely against Artegor's expectation, Aarch had kissed him. It was all very simple for Aarch, he liked Artegor and he knew Artegor liked him and therefore Aarch made a move. It was simple for Aarch and therefore it was simple for Artegor. From the on they were together (although it was a secret) and they were more inseparable than ever. When Artegor got the Breath, soon after, he felt like he had everything.

Their Planet was hit by an ice-age, their flux was lost, members of their team injured. Artegor didn't care. He moved with Aarch to the Shadows, they'd switched team, they'd switched flux, but that wasn't important to him. He was happy.

Aarch wasn't. Aarch got 'smog poisoning' (an excuse in Artegor's mind) and left. Artegor had convinced himself that he might come back but after waiting and waiting he had given up. Somehow he grew to hate Aarch; it came easily, just as easily as loving Aarch had come. So he put all his effort into football, now Aarch was gone, he was easily the star of the Shadows. That came to an end and Artegor realised how much things had changed again.

Later on he returned to the Shadows, as a Coach, with the whole team at his disposal. With Aarch, his enemy, as the Coach of the 'Snow Kids' (a pathetic name), he was even more driven. As a Coach he was the central point to which the entire team looked to. With Sinedd joining the team he almost gained a 'son' (it helped that Sinedd looked like him), someone to force his will to defeat Aarch onto, someone to pressurise and bully.

Finally, he felt like a 'Nexus.'

The End.

**Author notes: Artegor isn't an actual name, the definition I gave was for the name 'Artemus' which was the closest thing I could find, the mention fit my story so I used it. **

**I hope that the time changes in this fic weren't too confusing. Please review; I adore reviews!**


End file.
